Seddie Songfic Compilation
by MJ-obsessed95
Summary: This is basically like a multichap music drabble but instead of rushing each one, I'm writing a songfic to whatever song appears on shuffle on my music player :  Enjoy x


**A/N: I decided to do something like a music drabble, but rather than race to write a story before the song finishes, to put my playlist on shuffle and write a fan fic about whatever one came on next. So, here we go! Let's see how it turns out  
>Abby<br>x**

**Chapter 1: Check Yes Juliet **

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song "Check Yes Juliet". Dan Schneider owns iCarly and "Check Yes Juliet" belongs to We The Kings.  
><em> 

It started out when they were young. The flirting, meanness, all way back when they were but pre-schoolers. Sam and Freddie were best friends. Unbelievable. Freddie, the nerdy, shy little boy, Sam the louder, more abrasive blonde, never separated. They went over each other's houses each day; Marissa Benson was Pam Puckett's best friend. It was like a match made in heaven. Mel always wanted to play dress ups, so sometimes Sam and Freddie would join in, however, most of Mel's games involved her dressing Sam in white dresses and making her marry Freddie while she was the maid of honour.

Little did they remember, they'd shared their first kiss long before iCarly. Freddie and Sam were lying under a willow tree, looking up at the clouds. Freddie rolled over and faced Sam.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam rolled over onto her stomach and faced Freddie.

"When we're older, wanna get married?" Freddie asked, blushing, "For real?"

"Sure!" Sam giggled, her cheeks turning somewhat pink.

"Yay!" Freddie smiled and reached over to grab Sam's hand, something he'd never contemplate doing in future years. Sam returned the smile and Freddie kissed her swiftly on the lips, making her giggle uncontrollably.

That all changed in a few years' time. A new girl arrived at Midway Primary School, her brown eyes soft and her dark hair long and perfect. Freddie, being the little gentlemen he was, was nice to her and they were instant friends. Sam was jealous. He was her Freddie, right? He wanted to marry her when they were older… Didn't he? One day, the new girl came up to Sam, introducing herself as Carly Shay. Sam glared at her. It was like this for a while, Sam's jealousy of Carly and Freddie's friendship wouldn't allow her to become friends with Carly. But, by some random occurrence involving Carly, Sam, a meatball sandwich and monkey bars, they became fast friends. But, by then, Freddie had started to believe that he was in love with Carly. He was like a lost puppy, following her everywhere, completely forgetting that he'd proposed to marry Sam barely three years ago.

One day, Sam was sitting next to Carly in class, talking about their favourite show, Girly Cow, when something landed in Sam's lap. It was a folded up piece of paper. Opening it, she saw Freddie's handwriting.

I love you so much; will you go out with me?

Check yes, please

Love Freddie 3

Below, it had two boxes, one with 'yes' written above it, the other, 'no'. Carly leant over and read it, her face contorting into shock. Sam blushed and smiled and looked up at Freddie to see his terrified face. Confused, she watched as he gestured for her to give it to Carly. Sam's smile deflated and turned to a frown. Throwing it at Carly, whose face turned pink and the owner promptly started giggling, but pulled out a pink crayon and ticked the 'no' box, Sam walked over to Freddie and slapped him across the face, her eyes blurring with tears. The teacher sent her to the principal's office, and so began her daily torture of Freddie and her constant visits to the principal's office.

Sam walked through the rain, pulling her jacket tighter. It was many years after that incident and both she and Freddie had forgotten how the bullying, name calling and teasing had begun, but mostly of all, Freddie had forgotten his proposal to Sam all those years ago. She hadn't. She'd just been released from Troubled Waters Mental Hospital cos her mum was back. With a sigh, she headed home. She and Freddie had kissed, now, including their kiss in preschool, four times. But did that make him her boyfriend? Did they have a label? Would they? He had kissed her, yet again, spontaneously. What did it mean? Reaching her door, she walked inside and went to her room, soaked to the bone. Ignoring this, she flopped onto her bed and screamed into the pillow.

Meanwhile, Freddie had just turned up at Troubled Waters to visit Sam; only to find that she'd been checked out. Driving his SmartCar to Sam's, he knocked at the door. Receiving no answer, he walked to the garden outside her window, pushing away nostalgic memories of her and him playing in the yard, Mel sometimes interfering and making Sam go to her room and play the stranded princess and Freddie play the handsome prince who had to come and save her. Yes, even from a young age, Melanie was a Seddie shipper. Seeing the little pebble path they used to pretend was a moat in those games, Freddie picked up a rock and hurled it at Sam's window. It bounced off. He threw another. It did the same thing. As he reached for a fifth rock, Sam opened the window.

"But soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" Freddie cried, laughing slightly.

"What do you want Frednerd?"

"To see you," Freddie declared nobly, "milady," he added as a joke.

Laughing, Sam caught on, "Oh but dearest knight, I am trapped, how shall you rescue me?"

"Why, I shall climb up this lattice and carry you to safety my love, and then we shall run away on my trusty steed."

Blushing and laughing, Sam ducked away to recompose herself. When she'd done so, she remerged, wearing her bed sheet draped around her shoulders like a cape, and a plastic tiara Mel had given her when she was six. "So, Sir Fredwardo, I suggest you hurry if you want this princess!" Sam cried, making Freddie laugh at her acting.

"I'm coming, oh my love!" He called and started climbing the lattice to her window. Once at the sill, he reached up to grasp Sam's hand and plant a kiss on it. Laughing, Sam played along and extended her hand in a regal manner. Then, gripping his collar; leant over and whispered into his ear, "So, should I let you in or push you off?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," Freddie replied, swinging himself easily inside, "So, milady, when doth the dragon return….eth?"

Giggling, Sam replied, "I know not, Sir Fredwina, for she is out and most likely won't be back for a long time."

"For now, we are safe." Freddie smiled, extending his arms out to Sam. She smiled back and hugged him, looking up into his eyes. Gently, Freddie tilted her chin up and looked into her cerulean eyes, "You are so beautiful in the moonlight, milady." A pink blush spread across Sam's cheeks, barely visible in the light of the full moon hanging in the dark, cloudy sky. Leaning down, Freddie watched as Sam reached up to meet him, her eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his lips to hers. Sam's tummy tingled inside, pleasure shooting through her as their lips touched. Wanting more, Freddie traced his tongue along Sam's lip, asking for entrance. Surprisingly submissive, Sam allowed his tongue inside where they danced eagerly. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, Freddie held her close to him as her arms snaked around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair.

Lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, they reluctantly broke the kiss, panting. Smirking at the bright flush gracing Sam's cheeks, Freddie walked over to her dresser and pulled out her crayons and a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded, still a little breathless. Shooting her a wink, Freddie scribbled something down on the piece of paper, folded it, and wrote something on the flap. Tossing it to Sam, he sat on her bed and waited for her to open it.

Sam, was written on the front. Unfolding it, Sam read, in deliberately messy dark purple crayon; with two check boxes, one with yes; the other with no:

I love you so much; will you go out with me?

Check yes, please _Juliet_

Love _Romeo_ 3

Blushing, Sam grabbed a light purple crayon and checked the box marked yes before re-folding it and tossing it at Freddie. He caught it and opened it, his face lit up with a brilliant smile before wrapping his arms around her and mumbling into her hair,

"Well, Princess Puckett; seems I've finally rescued you."


End file.
